Harry Isn't a Girl's Name
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: DracoOC, implied DracoHarry. Draco didn’t even realize he had called her a different name. Slash and Het.


Draco lay in bed in the Malfoy Manor, a sheet pulled over his lower half, as he watched the girl get dressed in his room. She was pretty; stunning emerald green eyes peeking from behind a veil of straight, silky black hair and thin with olive skin painted over lean muscles. Young, too, though older than he was; he'd guess about twenty-five. He'd met her in a club the night before, in a tight, white button up shirt with a short skirt that ensured every man with her in his range of vision had his eyes on one place, and black boots that crawled up her legs like a second skin in an attempt to meet the skirt. He'd bought her a drink, and flashed a few galleons, and she'd been hanging off his arm the rest of the night. He'd brought her back home, just like he had every night with a different girl ever since the fall of the Dark Lord and his graduation from Hogwarts. It had been two years, and still he was hanging back, living the same day over again with different faces and different names that he had stopped bothering to learn ages ago. What he was waiting for, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't move forward until he had it.

The girl sighed, breaking him out of his thoughts, as she sat down on his bed to pull on the boots that _had_ to require magic to put on properly. She didn't take out a wand, so he wondered if they were charmed or she was wandlessly skilled.

"How much?"

He asked, delighting in her small jump. No doubt, she was hopping he was still sleeping and she could cheat him out of a hundred galleons or more. He, however, had been cheated more than once, and his money was charmed to be available to no one except him.

"Three hundred."

She finally answered standing and moving to look in his full length mirror to access her outfit. He pulled his wand out from under his pillow and pointed to the pouch holding his money on his dresser, muttering a spell and causing it to spit out the required money. When he looked back at her, she was biting her lip, as if trying to decide weather or not to speak up about something.

"What is it?"

He asked. She sighed and turned to him.

"I don't know if you're lying to yourself, or suffering from the unrequiteds, but whatever it is, it's unhealthy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What, exactly, do you mean by that?"

"I get cases like you all the time. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"If you mean how I still live with my parents, I assure you, I'm no 'Failure to Launch' true life story."

She looked at him, exasperated.

"Look, I may not know much, considering the profession I have, but there is something I know."

He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"And what is that?"

She gathered the money on the dresser before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I know that 'Harry' isn't a girl's name, and Harry Potter is the most sought after wizard this side of the Atlantic."

He lay stunned for the moment it took her to walk to his door where she paused, gripping the frame.

"Good luck with your 'Harry', love. I hope it works out all right for you."

As the door swung shut behind her, he hoped that his mother was still in bed, other wise he'd end up getting a lecture about badly bred women.

And life went on, albeit slowly, lethargically and pointlessly.

And he still had no idea what he was waiting for.

Because if there was one thing he knew, it was that he wasn't waiting for Harry –bloody- Potter.

Because he still hated the man.

He always had.

And he always will.

Even if something in his head was trying to convince him otherwise.

It was pointless, anyway.

No Golden Boy would abandon his perfect life for a broken, ugly little thing that had fallen too hard, too stupidly, and too fast.

Even if time stood still forever, he would gladly live one day again and again as opposed to crawling to the Gryffindor's doorstep and begging to be given a chance.

Besides, how did she know that he wasn't screaming about a girl named 'Harry'?

-End-

* * *

Warning: Long, drug-induced ranting ahead.

Voice Off Camera: What the hell, man?

Silent: I know. Albuterol does weird thinks to my brain. It's better than Xopenex, though. I start talking to myself when I take Xopenex. Plus, I wanted to write a Post-Deathly-Hollows fic, and I haven't been able to write for months.

VOC: There's that fic about James and Albus-Severus kissing.

Silent: Allow me to rephrase: I haven't been able to write _well_ for months, so I'm just taking what I can get. Urm, review please! If you like it, tell me. If you don't, speak your mind, even if you thought I was on one of those drugs that make you see rainbows, and neon colors, and other psychedelic things, because I swear I will never let myself near a computer with prescription drugs in my system again.

VOC: I think you're referring to halogens. And that thing about 'never writing on drugs again' ranks a ten on The Scale of Blatant Lies. Some of your best stuff was written when you high as a kite (and legally too).

Silent: I know; I think that's how Family (the HP one) happened.

VOC: I wondered about that. Crappy story, too.

Silent: Very. In my defense; there's a reason people make meth from Sudafed. The eight cups of coffee didn't help, either. Back to this… train wreck of a fic. This is what happens when I sit down and just write for the hell of it (Albuterol makes it worse, though). I don't know where it came from or how it got here, but this is it. It was supposed to be a drabble. HA!

VOC: You can't even write a 100 word author's note, let alone fic.

Silent: Don't remind me. Moving on; how many people got the thing about Harry's name, hum? Just wondering. Tried a new writing style and hated it, but am not going to bother to retype it now. Don't have a beta reader, and even if I did, wouldn't bother them with stuff like this; the point of it is that it's spur of the moment. This may qualify as slight pushing of the envelope, ratings wise. Tell me if you think it should be higher and I'll change it. Ending rantage now!

Note: Albuterol and Xopenex are medication for asthma. I'm not on (illegal) drugs: I don't have to be with the havoc OTC stuff can wreak on my system! Albuterol is to blame for the ranting. Sorry about that.

Update: OMG! I posted this of FF.N without haveing to screw around with it for an hour! The site did what it was supposed to! It's amazing!!


End file.
